


Goodbye Kitty

by dancingbean



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Cat, Fluff, Guilt, Kitten, Like kinda but not really, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sensitive Harry, business man louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbean/pseuds/dancingbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings home a cat and Louis has to tell him no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb. Lots of fluff. That's about it. The title is awful and I apologize. Just read it, please.

It's a Monday afternoon and Louis is dragging himself up to the flat he shares with his boyfriend, Harry. He's tired and moody from filing paperwork and dealing with snobby coworkers all day. He unlocks the door to the flat with half lidded eyes and toes off his shoes once inside. When he enters the spacious living room he hears a high pitched "meow." 

"What the -," Louis mutters and looks down. 

There, prancing around in their living room is a small black kitten. Louis narrows his eyes at the beast, wondering how it got in his home. 

"Kitty! Where are you?" He hears Harry call from another room. The curly lad comes skipping into the living room and spots the cat. "There you are, kitty," Harry grins and picks up the small creature. He nuzzles the kitten's neck and scratches behind it's ears, earning a purr from it. 

"Harry," Louis calls. 

Harry jumps a little and looks up. "Oh, hi Lou!" Harry smiles. 

"Haz, what is that?" 

"It's a kitten," he answers, confused. 

"Yes, and what is it doing in our home?" Louis asks with raised eyebrows. 

Harry's frowns a bit. "Well, I was at the park drawing that big tree and this little guy started brushing against my legs. He looked lonely and adorable so I picked him up and he didn't have a collar or anything. He was all alone and seemed so sad and hungry so I brought him home and gave him some milk!" Harry answers with a bright grin. 

Louis internally groans because it's obvious Harry's already become attached to the fur ball. "Harry, you know we can't afford it." 

"Yes we can. You just got that raise and Zayn says he wants to put some of my stuff in the gallery he just opened and-," Harry says. 

"Harry, no. It's going to have to go," Louis says sternly. 

"But-" 

"No buts Harry!" Louis yells and gives him a hard look. 

Harry's bottom lip trembles a little and he looks down at his pigeoned feet. "Ok," he whispers. 

"C'mon, we're taking it to the shelter," Louis says, putting on his shoes once again. 

"Now?" 

"Yes, _now_." 

Harry puts on his shoes and a jacket and slowly follows Louis out to his car with the kitten in his arms. He's silent in the passenger seat the entire way there and gently pets the kittens head. The kitten nuzzles against Harry's touch and and turns to kitten lick the hand. At the giggle that escapes Harry's lips, Louis feels a twinge of guilt, but keeps driving nonetheless. 

When they park in the shelter's parking lot, Harry brings his head down to the kitten's. "I'm gonna miss you little kitty. I hope you find a nice family who will love you as much as I do," Harry whispers and kisses the kitten's head. The kitten meows and licks Harry's chin. Harry gives it a watery smile and exits the car.

Louis had a slight urge to punch himself in the face. 

The enter the shelter and go up to the front desk. 

"Hello gentlemen. How may I help you?" A kind, young woman greets. 

"Hi. My partner here found this stray cat today and we are bringing it here to give it a home," Louis says. 

"You don't want to adopt it?" The woman asks. 

"No, we couldn't afford it," Louis responds. 

"Okay then. Well we are happy to take the little guy in," she grins. 

She reaches out for the kitten and Harry reluctantly hands it over. He sniffles a bit and looks down at his feet. He exits the shops practically dragging his feet. 

"I'm sorry about him. He's got a bit of a soft spot for animals, particularly cats," Louis tells her. 

"It's no problem. We get a lot of people like him coming in," she tells him. 

"Well thanks," Louis gives her a half smile. 

"Have a nice day," She calls as Louis walks out the door. 

He finds Harry sitting in the passenger seat with his forehead leaned against the window. He can't see his face but can tell he been crying when he hears Harry sniffling as he enters the car. 

"Harry," he says. 

Harry doesn't budge or make a sound to acknowledge that he hears Louis. Louis sighs and starts the car. Harry stays silent apart from his frequent sniffles the entire ride. He sulks the entire walk up to their flat and stare at his boots while he waits for Louis to unlock the door. Harry makes a beeline for the bonus room that they'd made into a makeshift art studio for the younger boy. 

Louis feels bad but he's really stressed and it just causes his bad mood, worse. He sits himself on the couch and rest his head in his hands. Harry's sobs can faintly be heard by Louis and he groans. He _knows_ Harry is very sensitive but sometimes Louis' temper gets the better of him. What he hates more than anything is when he's the cause of the beautiful boy's tears. 

Harry doesn't leave his studio the rest of the evening. Louis orders takeout and leaves Harry's portion in the fridge for him to eat later. When Louis is getting in bed after his nightly shower, Harry still isn't there. Louis is tempted to go check and make sure Harry didn't choke on his own tears but knows it's better to let Harry come to him during these situations. 

Louis his almost asleep and he feels the bed dip beside him. He turns over to face the body in the bed. 

"Harry?" Louis says quietly. 

"Hm?" Harry weakly hims. 

"Haz, I'm sorry I yelled," Louis apologizes. 

Harry rolls over and looks at Louis' face. He sniffles and whispers,"S'okay." 

Louis holds up his arm and Harry scoots over to nuzzle under Louis chin and curl his body into Louis'. The older boy wraps his arm around Harry's waist and kisses his forehead. "I love you, Hazza,"  
He whispers. 

"Love you too, boobear." 

Louis falls asleep feeling less guilty than he had before.


End file.
